


in a dark alleyway you called my name (and i replied)

by Ashesandmint



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and More Angst, F/M, Gonna be a bunch of one-shots strewn throughout, Romance, and idk maybe a bit of fluff ? Depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: She thinks back to the lines and events that got them here, she thinks back on twisted fates.(Season one finale reimagining)





	1. Berlin prt1

“I can’t believe this is what you’re doing, forcing a surrender out of me.”

“I’m not forcing anything.”

“You _are._ ”

The agents around them were pointing guns and shouting threats, threats that bounced off his ears unnoticed, dismissed.

_Why don’t you just run, go when someone tells you to. Why don’t you just let me win..._

She hears the cocking of guns and tastes the bile in her mouth, with Sam’s death hanging in the air and on the trees, it sits on the seat beside him, it lounges on the park bench over there.

Reddington laughs an easy laugh. In the air it sounds so off, so odd to what was occurring, so odd to this _mess_.

_“I was once on the island of Ko Ri-“_

It starts.

His waxing poetic and his disarming. Telling her of foregin gypsies and miracles, telling her of his death. He sighs and laughs and looks at her like she could cough up the sun from her throat, like she is the fire that lights up everything, _everything_. He’s disarming her, and she listens, disgusted at herself for letting him. Disgusted at herself for coming back for him at all.

She thinks of the shower she’ll have when all of this is over, she thinks of the labor it will need to physically scrub him off her body, off her mind, off her _skin_.

And when he finishes his tale, when he looks at her disgustingly smitten, far gone, waxing poetic and then surrenders to her, on his knees and pride-less. She knows that even scraping off her skin from her flesh won’t wash him away.

He’s smiling at her from the inside of her body now. He’s embedded in.

 

 


	2. Berlin (conclusion)

It’s her echoes on the ground she hears that ground her. It’s her striding in the sun-less hole they’ve thrown him in.

_Clank-clank-clank_

She could say he knows her gait, the sound of it. She could swear he caught her smell. Because his moon eyes light up before she even speaks.

_Is she worth all this?_

She is half irritation and half amusement. At his arrogance. "I can’t believe you got caught, just to succeed at bantering me."

He puffs out a laugh. Chains clanking and shifting on his left and his right. 

_That stuff you use in your hair, is that Brylcream?_

“He’s here. Berlin.”

“Then we have abundant work to do.”

“We?”

He smiles, “I’ll meet you on the outside.”

And she knows what he means, she knows he’s found his means. His escape. Sly man that he is, irritating man that he is. But she takes in how submissive he looks, how open he is. In chains and powerless he still has his power.

She should go, she really should.

But when she rests her face on the metal bars, he’s still too far out of reach. She’s not even gonna try.

“Agent Keen,” it’s a growl and a cautioned peck at the same time. It’s in his tone of body. This, his way of saying he’s missed her. All three hours of his capture.

 _You’re so weird, you’re so very weird_. “Reddington.” She knows he’ll be out soon by his words. She knows she’ll see him in flesh and breath, a free man once again.

She knows they’ll take down this foreign threat. She knows they’ll take down any threat. Because he says they will. The question of separation gets stomped. There can't ever be a separation. They, compulsively stuck, and so intertwined their breaths could meet up midair. Stuck with each other.

She she should scream, reject, abhor this. She knows she should shudder and run.

But she’s doesn’t, she won’t.

And she doesn’t know what to make of her bipolar-ism. But she knows it’s his fault. Unstoppable, forceful presence. Unmatched presence.

She knows she shouldn’t smile and anticipate his coming back, but she does.

_Yes. Yes what? She's worth it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I paused studying for finals to write this lmao I just can’t with myself. Let me know what you think!


End file.
